rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Drag Race
The Amazing Drag Race '''is a fan made series created by Chechutielve. 10 queens from all over the world will battle for the title of ''"The Grand Drag Superstar". Untucked link New Showdown Format This season introduces a new Showdown format: The Showdown Wheel. Kim Chi will spin the wheel which will determine what the elimination showdown challenge will be all about. Queens Color Codes :'Royal Blue: 'The contestant won the main challenge. :'Light Blue: ' The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :'Light Pink: ' The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :'Tomato: ' The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :'Red: ' The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :'Crimson: ' The contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :'Fire Brick: ' The contestant BITCH decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :'Deep Pink: ' The contestant BITCH decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. Episodes 'Episode 1: Let The Race Begin! * Mini Challenge: Come up with a fierce entrance quote for your queen. You have 12 hours to send me your quotes. * Runway Theme: First Impressions. * Mini Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Main Challenge: '''Read the HELL out of the other queens! * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nikita Dragun * Bottom Two: Valentina and Aja * Showdown: '''N/A * '''Disqualified: Aja Entrance Quotes: * Aja: ''(silent)'' * April: ''(silent)'' * Aquaria: 'Bonjour! If you ever get a second chance in life, take it, and come through with a BANG! * '''Damian: '"I might be small but I can slay you all" * 'Kira: '"Shade is the name of the game! Well, it's also my name too" * 'Nikita: '"I may be a woman, but y'all are pussies compared to me" * '''Roxxxy: ''(silent)'' * Sayanora:"If I eliminate you and steal the crown,it just means I am better than you" * Trinity: '''"The Trintastic Plastic Fillable Queen is here and I have one thing to say...PENIS!" * '''Valentina: ''(silent)'' 'Episode 1 Looks & Reads' Aja= |-| April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Sayanora= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 1 Results & Critiques|'Episode 1 Critiques']] 'Episode 2: Snatch Game' * Runway Theme: Celebrity Impersonations. * Main Challenge: 'SNATCH GAME MOTHERFUCKERS! * '''Main Challenge Winner: April Carrión ' * 'Bottom Two: '''Sayanora and Valentina * '''Showdown: '''Runway Looks (Underwater Realness) * '''BITCH WHO FUCKING QUIT FOR NO DAMN REASON: Valentina '(bitch i h8 u) '''Episode 2 Looks & Answers |-| April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Sayanora= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 2 Results & Critiques|'Episode 2 Critiques']] 'Episode 3: ADR Records Inc.' * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Realness. * Main Challenge: 'Design a cover for your album and a tracklist. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nikita Dragun ' * '''Bottom Two: Damian Wayne & Sayanora * Showdown: '''Personal Decision. * '''Eliminated: Sayanora & Kira Shade (Quit) 'Episode 3 Looks & Albums' |-| April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Sayanora= |-| Trinity Taylor= [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 3 Results & Critiques|'Episode 3 Critiques']] 'Episode 4: It Came from the 80's' * Mini Challenge: '''Mug Off * '''Runway Theme: Retro Runway * Main Challenge: 'Create a look that represents a specific decade. * '''Main Challenge Winner: ' * 'Bottom Two: ' * 'Showdown: ' * 'Quit: Aquaria ' '''Episode 4 Looks |-| April Carrión= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Trinity Taylor= [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 4 Results & Critiques|'Episode 4 Critiques']] 'Episode 5: Red for Filth' * Runway Theme: Red for Filth * Main Challenge: 'An all-red look. * '''Main Challenge Winner: ' * 'Bottom Two: ' * 'Showdown: '''N/A * '''Disqualified: Roxxxy Andrews ' '''Episode 5 Looks ' Asiared4filth.jpg|Asia O'Hara 2018 08 29 19 52 16.png|April Carrión 153711.jpg|Damian Wayne Imageedit 2 7794680014.jpg|Damian Wayne (Reveal) Nikita red for filth.png|Nikita Dragun TrinityRedForFilth.jpg|Trinity Taylor ' [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 5 Results & Critiques|'Episode 5 Critiques']] Category:Seasons